Friendship behind the bars
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: The SCP foundation is known as the customs between the Magical World and the Human World... SCP 1948, Lucy Heartfilia has been there for a year and a half... She always thought that the SCP foundation was just a prison that torments her... But when some new SCP's get put in the cell across from her... Will this be the start of a friendship behind bars? (T for possible swears)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy point of view**

I was being led back to my cell… A guard was in front of me, and another one behind me…

"Another day of going through this kind of thing…" I thought to myself. "Why must they torment me like this?"

I was a six year old girl who was a nine tailed fox hybrid… When my parents who we're also nine tailed fox hybrids died… This place called the SCP foundation eventually caught up with me and took me here… They say that they are here to protect both the human world and the magical world… But before they can send me to the Magical World they need to make sure that I won't use my powers for evil…

"Why can't they just know that I won't ever use my powers for evil and that it's safe to send me into the magical world?" I thought to myself.

Each of my tails was a different color because each one gave me a different power… I do have some random magic that I learned from my parents and the books that I would read… But it's not like that matters here though because this place restricts our powers… So we can only use very weak spells and magic…

"Oi, 1948"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of the guard saying my SCP number… I looked at him and pointed inside of my small cell…

"In" he commanded.

I wordlessly obeyed and went inside… The second I was inside the guard shut the cell door and then walked away with the other guard in tow…

"A year and a half I've been in this prison…" I thought to myself.

I retreated into the darkness of the cell and then just collapsed onto my side… My back facing the bars…

"Pretty sure the second I see the sun again my eyes are most likely going to literally burn…" I thought to myself. "After all it's so dark in this prison I'm sure that I've become part bat because I see as if it was the day time now…"

I've literally been in the darkness for so long that my eyes have become so adjusted to the darkness that it's like the darkness is now day light… If I ever get out of here I know I'm going to be in a whole lot of pain the second the day light reaches my eyes…

"Anyways I won't be tested if I'm safe to send to the Magical World for another day or two" I thought to myself. "So I'm going to sleep…"

I wrapped my tails around myself to keep warm, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift into a dreamless slumber…

**Time Skip: twelve hours later (yes she slept that long)**

I slowly woke up to the sound of a kid's voice…

"Guys! I think someone's in that cell over there!"

"Where, Italy?"

I kept lying there trying to go back to sleep… I hallucinate when I'm tired so who's to say that the voices I'm hearing aren't hallucinations…

"In that small cell right over there!"

"I don't see anyone in there, Italy-san"

"Look closely!"

A few seconds…

"Dudes! Italy's right! There is someone in there!"

"Please shut up so I can go back to sleep…" I mentally pleaded.

"Excuse me! Can you please wake up, poppet?!"

I groaned not wanting to wake up.

"The King of Northern Europe demands that you wake up!"

"Does my imagination not understand that sleep is good for you?!" I mentally yelled at myself.

"Please wake up!"

I groaned and got up finally deciding to see if I was hallucinating or not… I walked over to the bars of the cell rubbing one of my eyes…

"Huh… So I wasn't hallucinating…" I said to myself.

There we're a bunch of kids in the large cell across from me…

"What was that?"

I dropped my hand.

"Nothing" I answered. "Anyways what is it?"

"Why are we here?"

Each kid was wearing the same thing as me… A short sleeved white shirt, white pajama pants, and a tag hanging somewhere on their clothes…

"Because you're in a cell and wearing the same thing as me I can only guess it's for the same reason I'm here…" I answered

"Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia… Otherwise known as SCP 1948…" I answered.

"What's an SCP?"

These guys we're here but they didn't know what an SCP was? They are so new here…

"SCP stands for Secret Creature Protection… They keep peace between the Magical World and the Human World… This place is like customs… Because they keep you here until they decide if you're safe to send to the Magical World or if you're a lost cause…" I answered.

"What happens if you're a lost cause?"

"They kill you" I answered.

They each flinched when I said that…

"But I've been here for a year and a half and I'm still not dead… So you kids don't have a thing to worry about… yet…" I told them.

They seemed to calm down when I said that…

"How do they decide if you're safe to send to the Magical World?"

"They subject you to a bunch of different tests… None that I've seen are painful though so don't worry… Once the test is done they'll leave and then come back with the results… They'll tell you if you passed or not…" I answered. "The newbies are given a couple days to calm down and after a failed test you have to wait a day or two for the next one"

"What are you?"

"SCP 1948… I'm a nine tails hybrid… Meaning that I always have nine tails and fox ears… But I can turn into a full-fledged nine tails fox at any time… Also my tails are different colors because each tail has different power…" I answered.

I crossed my arms.

"What are we?"

"I don't know" I answered. "But the tag hanging on you will tell you"

They each started looking for their tags and after reading them they all looked back at me…

"Well since you've been so helpful to us by answering all of our questions so we'll introduce ourselves to you"

I leaned against one of the walls in my cell and they each started to introduce themselves…

**Time Skip: a while later**

They had told me what they we're, who they we're, and what their SCP number was…

"Hm… A lot of you are crossbreeds… That's rare… And some of you are trio breeds… VERY rare…" I said. "Anyways it's very nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" almost all of them said back.

"Anyways I'm going to go back to sleep, don't try and escape or else the guards will most likely kill you, have good behavior and maybe the guards will let you out of your cell to go explore or something, and wake me up if you need anything…" I told them.

Without waiting for their response I wrapped my tails around my body, sat against one of the cell walls, and allowed myself to fall into a dreamless slumber…

My last word...

"Goodnight…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: Hope I didn't over load you with information… And I know that SCP doesn't mean Secret Creature Protection but in my story it does! … Also sorry for the bad chapter… I'm so tired right now…**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy point of view**

I was slowly woken up by a voice...

"um... Excuse me... Miss, Lucy?"

My fox ears picked up what she said and I yawned before unwrapping my tails from myself, getting up, and walking over to the cell door...

"Good morning, Liechtenstein..." I yawned recognising her immediately. "What is it?"

Judging by what I could see all the other people in the cell were fast asleep...

"Good morning to you too Miss, Lucy..." she said politely. "I wanted to ask when breakfast was..."

I stared for a few seconds trying to figure out what time it was but eventually...

"The guards should be coming around any minute with some food..." I told her. "But you guys may wanna ration it because you won't be getting anymore until they decide to give us lunch..."

She nodded.

"Okay... Thank you Miss, Lucy..." she thanked me.

"No problem..." I said back.

I sat against one of the walls my tails acting as a cushion for my back... After a few minutes I started to drift off...

"Tired... Still so very tired..." I thought to myself.

The second my eyes drooped closed I heard a voice...

"Oi SCP 1948"

My eyes opened and I looked to the cell door to see a guard standing there a metal tray in his hands...

"Breakfast" he said bluntly.

He slid the tray through the little slot in the cell door... I caught it before it hit the ground and pulled it over to me... He left soon after...

"Same old same old..." I thought to myself.

The same old same old was some crackers, a bit of water, a random fruit or vegetable for nutrition, and some chalk, not to eat but so we won't lose our minds from boredom...

"As always I'm just going to eat then go back to sleep..." I thought to myself. "Chalk was never fun anyways..."

I began to eat but when I moved onto the Apple I got for nutrition I heard another voice...

"Um... Miss, Lucy?"

I looked over at Liechtenstein who was standing at the bars of get cell... Everyone was asleep still...

"I hate to bother you" she said politely.

I smiled a reassuring smile...

"Its fine, Liechtenstein..." I reassured. "What is it?"

"Why did they give us chalk?" she asked curiously. "They can't expect us to eat chalk can they?"

I mentally groaned... Liechtenstein may be cute, polite, and all but she is a bit dumb...

"They don't expect us to eat chalk, Liechtenstein... They give us chalk so we won't lose our minds due to boredom..." I explained. "Personally I don't use mine because sleep is much more entertaining than chalk... But you can use yours to draw or mark how many days you've been here..."

She was silent for a few seconds as if processing what I had just said to her... But eventually she spoke up...

"Oh okay... Thank you Miss, Lucy..." she thanked me.

"No problem..." I said back.

She went back to her food as the others started waking up but I paid them no mind and just went back to my food...

**Time Skip: about twenty minutes later**

I had finally finished my food it took me a while to eat the apple because I tried to eat the core until Hungary told me that you don't eat the core of an apple... I don't ration my food because I spend most of my time sleeping...

"Well... My foods done..." I thought to myself.

I placed the tray in the middle of the cells slot ready to be picked up by a guard...

"Time for sleep..." I thought to myself.

I wrapped my tails around myself ready to fall asleep but then I heard...

"That pirate looks good, Iggy!" said Americas voice. "But he'd look better if he was a Super-Hero!"

I looked to the other cell to see all the kids playing with their chalk drawing all sorts of things...

"Be quiet you bloody git!" said England. "pirates are way better than Super-Heroes!"

I ignored the conversation between England and America... I was looking at Liechtenstein who was drawing a flower on the floor of the cell with a smile on her face...

"Enjoy the feeling of smiling while you have it, Liechtenstein... You won't have it for ever..." I thought as if talking to her. "I should know I lost the ability to smile long ago..."

Without saying anything else I faced my head forwards and allowed myself to drift into a dreamless slumber...

**Time Skip: that night**

I was woken up hearing the voice of a guard...

"Wake up SCP 1948" he said.

I unwrapped my tails from my body and stood up...

"Its time for another test" he said.

He opened the cell door and I walked out standing between the two guards...

"Let's just get this over with..." I said. "I doubt I'll pass this time anyways..."

He nodded and turned away from me however when we were about to start walking...

"Miss, Lucy?" yawned a voice.

The guards and looked into the cell to see that, Liechtenstein had woken up...

"what's going on?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep SCP 1806" commanded one of the guards. "This doesn't concern you"

She ignored them and walked up the cell bars staring at me curiously...

"Let me try talking to her" I told them. "It's obvious she isn't going to listen to you"

A few seconds of silence from the guards...

"make it quick" said one of the guards.

I nodded and walked to the cell bars...

"Is everything ok Miss, Lucy?" she asked me. "Whats going on?"

"Everything is fine, Liechtenstein..." I told her. "The guards are just taking me in for a test..."

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Not until much later depending on how this test goes..." I told her.

one of the guards nudged me on the back telling me to hurry it up...

"Promise to come back safe?" she asked me curiously.

"I promise to come back safe" I answered. "Now go to sleep... your just a little kid and sleep is good for kids..."

"Ok" she said.

She went back to her place and I went back between the guards.

"let's get this over with..." i told them.

Without responding they both faced forwards and started to walk... After a few seconds I heard...

"Goodnight Miss, Lucy..." said Liechtenstein's tired voice.

Without turning to look or stopping I responded with a simple...

"Goodnight..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: this is how the chapters are going to be... The chapters are going to be about, Lucy and another character interacting and becoming friends..._**

**_Anyways! Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy point of view**

I was slowly woken up by the voice of a guard...

"SCP 1492"

I only faced away from the bars trying to go back to sleep seeing as America was most likely going to be taken in for a test...

"What's up, Dude?" asked Americas voice.

"You've been a good SCP so were going to let you name a place in the facility and will take you there"

That caused my fox ears to twitch on top of my head to twitch... America being a good SCP? That's hard to believe considering I've been woken up several times by his loud voice during the past few days...

"I want to visit, Lucy's cell" said Americas voice.

"There is no SCP Lucy... So where do you want to go..."

"Oh whoops... I meant SCP 1948 dude!" said Americas voice.

I only snuggled deeper into the tails that were wrapped around my body...

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be dude!"

His cell door was opened and I heard his bare feet slap against the ground as he was most likely walking out of his cell...

"Alright then"

Sound of a cell door closing... Footsteps both from boots and bare feet... And then the sound of my cell door opening...

"In"

America entered my cell and I decided to crack open my eyes slightly.

"Call for a guard when your ready to go back to your cell"

"Sure thing, Dude!" said Americas voice.

The cell door was closed and the guard walked away...

"Yo! Lucy! Dude!" said Americas voice.

I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Looks like we're going to have a sleepover!" he said cheerfully. "even better your having a sleepover with the hero!"

I rose an eyebrow still tired...

"What's a Hero?" I asked.

"It's like Superman dude! They save the day!" he answered.

"Superman?" I asked again.

He jaw dropped.

"You don't know who Superman is?" he asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Do you know about the Green Lantern at least?"

"No"

"How about Flash?"

"Flash is what lightning does... It's not a person..."

"The Hulk?"

"What's a hulk?"

"Wonder Woman?"

"Sounds like some kind of Mascot"

"Captain America?"

I shook my head and he let out a gasp as he looked like he was about to pass out...

"You ok America?" I asked him.

No response.

"America?" I asked trying to get his attention.

He spoke up after a few seconds.

"you have no idea what your missing out on Dude!" he exclaimed. "Superheroes are the best thing in the whole world!"

I shrugged.

"Freedom sounds like the best thing in the whole world to me" I told him. "Not Superheroes"

"Well even though freedom would be pretty good right now" he said. "You need to learn about Superheroes because there is so much your missing out on dude!"

He sat down in front of me...

"I'm going to start with Superman because he's the superhero of all superheroes!" he exclaimed...

After he said that it began a LONG day of listening to him talk on and on about superheroes... I actually fell asleep a couple times and he never noticed that I ever fell asleep...

**Time Skip: that night**

It was nighttime when America had finished telling me about the Superheroes...

"And that's all of them!" he said.

All the others were asleep on the floor of their cell...

"So, what do you think-" he said.

He was caught off by a yawn and I sighed before unwrapping some of my tails from my body.

"Come on, America..." I told him. "Time to go to sleep..."

He wordlessly nodded and moved to sit next to me... As I was wrapping my tails around the both of us he rested his head on my shoulder...

"In a way were all kind if Superheroes with our powers..." he said tiredly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye...

"Yeah... I guess we are, America... And I could honestly tell you that your powers would give Captain America a run for his money..." I told him.

"Cool..." he said tiredly.

He yawned and snuggled more into my shoulder and tails as his eyes began to close...

"Goodnight, Dude..." he said tiredly.

My lips went into a soft smile without me knowing and I rested my head on his with my eyes closed... As I was slowly pulled into a peaceful dreamless slumber I said one last thing...

"Goodnight..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Eat it up you fluffiness fan girls!_**

**_anyways until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy point of view**

A couple days later I woke up naturally... I was not woken up by someone coming to take me to a test, or by the new guys... I woke up on my own...

"huh... This is new..." I thought. "Ever since the new guys got here I'm almost woken up by them..."

Like I do every time I wake up I look over to their cell to check on them...

"Oh... That's why... They aren't over there..." I thought.

The cell was completely empty not an SCP to be seen behind it's bars...

"Well... At least I can go back to sleep for a while longer..." I thought.

I let out a small yawn but as my eyes slid shut I heard...

"God Morgen..."

My eyes immediately snapped open not expecting to hear that... Plus it was so close meaning that whoever said that was in my cell...

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did..."

I looked to the source of the voice and immediately flinched and sunk deeper into my tails...

"SCP 1397... What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Sitting right next to me was the kid that intimidates even me... SCP 1397 or Sweden... He was taller than me so he looked down at me to make direct eye contact with me...

"The Guards said I was good so I came over here..." he told me.

"Oh... Um... That's nice..." I said.

We sat in silence for a few seconds but eventually one of his hands reached for one of the ears on my head... Once his hand got to it he gently grabbed it and started feeling it with his thumb...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I have to admit him feeling my ears like that felt kind of strange and made my face red... It also caused me to sink a bit deeper into my tails...

"Can you hear with these?" he asked ignoring my earlier question...

"Yes... Yes, I can... In fact these ears have much better hearing than my human ones..." I explained.

He kept rubbing one of my fox ears for a while but after he stopped...

"I'm sorry..." he apologised.

"why are you apologising?" I asked him.

"I made you feel uncomfortable by touching your ears..." he explained.

He must of noticed me sinking into my tails as he was rubbing one of my fox ears...

"It's alright... Don't worry about it..." I reassured him.

I came out of my tails slightly and we sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds...

"What is a half stone golem?" he asked.

Sweden was a half stone golem and a two face... but since he does not know what either of those things are... I can see why he asked me...

"Well... Your sort of like me... I can turn into a full fledged nine tails fox at any time but whenever I'm human I have something to show that I'm not really a human..." I explained. "But in your case you should have a strange stone pattern on your body somewhere..."

"I have a stone pattern on my back" he told me.

"See? I told you... Anyways... A stone golem is very strong, and can even control the ground beneath his feet..." I explained. "He can even control what rests on the ground he's controlling like snow or mud..."

Sweden nodded at what I said and when he opened his mouth to ask something I beat him to the punch by talking first immediately knowing what he was going to ask...

"Before you ask a two-face is a normal everyday person that has another person who's the exact opposite of them residing inside of their head..." I explained. "Some look completely different, others act violently, but nonetheless they are you in a light and you can not control them when they take over..."

"2p..." he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked curiously.

"While you were testing one day... America changed... He got violent and looked very different... But before he could seriously hurt any of us the guards came in and sedated him..." he explained. "When he woke up he called the person he turned into a 2p..."

Now that I think about it was kind of weird to see some of the kids afraid of America when I got back from testing a couple days ago...

"Oh... I get it... 2p must stand for Second Persona, right?" I asked.

"Actually it stands for Two Player..." he explained.

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at getting it wrong...

"O-Oh... Of course..." I stuttered slightly in embarrassment.

We sat in an awkward silence for another few seconds...

"What powers do you have?" he asked.

"In my tails?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest ready to start explaining to him what powers I held in my tails... Of course he didn't know that I crossed my arms though my tails were wrapped around me...

"The Brown tail is Earth, the Red tail is Fire, the dark blue tail is water, the light blue tail is air, the purple tail is illusion, the pink tail is healing, the green tail is nature, the white tail is light, and the black tail is darkness..." I explained. "I have a lot more magic that I learned from books but if I told you what other powers I had I would lose my voice and you would most likely have a headache..."

He only nodded at what I had told him and after a few minutes of awkward silence I let out a soft yawn...

"Tired?" he asked.

"Uh huh..." I yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep..."

I let my eyes slid shut but I flinched slightly when my tails were untraveled from my body and wrapped around the both of us without my consent... He pulled me to sit in his lap too...

"What are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We can both be warm this way..." he answered.

I didn't answer because he was soothingly and slowly rubbing one of my fox ears as if to help me go to sleep... It was working too...

"Goodnight, Sweden..." I said tiredly.

As I was pulled into a dreamless sleep with my head resting on his chest and my human ears listening to his heart I could have sworn I heard him say...

"God Natt my wife..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I know this chapter sucks... Im tired as hell right now and I hardly got any sleep last night..._**

**_anyways until next time..._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy point of view**

During the night I was woken up by...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

That... The sound of screaming...

"Ugh... Who could be screaming this late?" I thought tiredly.

I rolled over to look at the cell across from me... The only occupant was-

"SCP 1967, calm down right now and stop screaming... Your waking up the other SCP's..."

SCP 1967 or Sealand... He was screaming because of what looked like a nightmare...

"Calm down, SCP 1967!"

He kept screaming... Guess the nightmare he had must have been really scary... He either met his 2p in his dreams or had a nightmare about his parents dying...

"This is your last warning!"

Seeing how Sealand would most likely be killed if he didn't stop screaming... I got up and walked over to the cell door...

"Hey!"

The Guard looked at me...

"It's obvious he isn't going to listen or cooperate with you..." I told him.

"Your point being?" asked the guard.

"Bring him over here and I'll see if I can get him to calm down..." I answered.

He seemed hesitant but after a few seconds...

"Alright..." he said.

He walked into the cell... Picked Sealand up by the back of his shirt... Brought him over to my cell... And put him inside...

"You've got thirty minutes to calm him down, SCP 1948" he stated. "If he isn't calmed down in thirty minutes will be forced to kill him..."

I nodded and the guard walked away... When he was gone I crouched down to Sealands level so I could make eye contact with him...

"Sealand?" I asked soothingly.

He stopped screaming for a second and looked at me with teary eyes...

"Is there a reason your screaming like a Mandrake this late at night?" I asked soothingly... I didn't use the word Banshee because he sounded like a mandrake...

He sniffed and nodded...

"You wanna tell me the reason?" I asked soothingly.

He sniffed and started to tell me why...

"I-I had a nightmare" he sobbed. "Mom and Dad were dead but instead of a car crash... They were killed by someone who looked like me..."

He had a nightmare about his 2p and his parents death... From what I heard those kinds of dreams are the absolute worst...

"Sealand..." I said soothingly. "Even if you did see that person kill your parents... Just know that it wasn't actually you who killed them... It was your 2p..."

"2p?" he asked... Guess he didn't know...

"Yes... Remember what happened to America? He changed and got violent, right?" I asked soothingly.

He nodded tearfully.

"That's what a 2p is... It's not you... Even though it looks like you... It's not you..." I lied.

"So... I didn't kill them?" he asked tearfully.

I shook my head...

"No... You didn't... Your 2p did..." I explained. "And just know that even if your parents are gone their is still one place they will always exist..."

"My memory?" he asked me tearfully.

"No... Not in your memory, Sealand..." I said soothingly.

I put a hand on his chest...

"In your heart... They will exist there until the day comes where you meet them again..." I told them. "And when that day comes you will never EVER have to say goodbye..."

"Promise?" he asked tearfully.

I took my hand away from his chest...

"I swear, Sealand..." I promised. "And if my promise is ever broken... May every last one of my tails fall off and never grow back..."

He smiled at me through the tears...

"Thank you for saying that" he thanked me.

"No problem, Sealand..." I said soothingly. "Now..."

I moved my arms out...

"Need a hug?" I asked soothingly.

Without waiting for a response he practically threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, and burying his face in my shoulder... He actually knocked me back against the wall of my cell... He actually knocked me down so I was sitting against it too...

"I'll take that as a yes" I said bluntly.

After a few seconds... Sealand let out a soft yawn...

"Tired?" I asked...

He nodded into my shoulder...

"Well... Go to sleep then..." I said soothingly.

"Can I have a lullaby first?" he asked.

"Uh... Sure..." I said awkwardly.

I waited a few seconds before remembering the song that my Mom used to sing to me when I was still a baby...

"You are my sunshine~ My only sunshine~ you make me happy~ when sky's are grey~ you'll never know dear~ how much I love you~ please don't take my sunshine away~" I sang soothingly.

When I had finished I noticed that soft snoring sounds were coming from Sealand and that caused me to smile softly without even knowing it...

"Well, Sealand..." I said.

I wrapped my tails around us...

"Sweet dreams and"

My eyes closed and as I was pulled into a dreamless sleep I allowed one more word to escape my lips...

"Goodnight..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: just so you know... The SCP numbers are actually the year their country was founded..._**

**_Anyways, until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was allowed to go to the SCP Foundations training room so I could release some of my Magical Energy...

"Rose Vine Restrictors!" I commanded.

The training dummy I was beating up suddenly had throned rose vines wrapped around it tightly...

"Earth Spire!" I commanded.

The training dummy was impaled with a stone spike from the ground...

"That should take care of that dummy!" I thought. "Now to move onto the next!"

I went to move onto to the next dummy but I stopped when I heard...

"You two SCPs are so stupid..."

I looked over to the source of the voice to see one of the more violent SCPs bothering SCP 317 and SCP 1861... Otherwise known as Romano and Italy...

"Leave us alone you bastardo!" swore Romano.

I was walking the line between stepping in and just letting them handle this...

"You know I don't think the Magical World would need you two brats"

The Person raised a hand coated with magic...

"So I'll just do it a favour and kill you here"

"Ok! Getting involved!" I thought.

I ran up behind the person and kicked his leg as hard as I possibly could to get his attention...

"Aw... Look at the cute little kitty..."

"Let them go or else..." I threatened.

"Or else what?"

"I'll be forced to show you the true meaning of fear..." I threatened.

He chuckled.

"Such an arrogant little brat... I think I'll do the Magical World another favour and get rid of you too..."

The second he raised his hand to hit me I started transforming...

"You asked for it buddy... Now don't blame me if I rip you apart and eat you like the others..." I said scarily.

I fully transformed turning into my nine tailed fox form and I was actually about five feet taller than he was and that was surprising because he was an adult... I also used an illusion to make it look like I had blood on my mouth...

"Grrrrrrr..." I growled.

The SCP looked really scared of me and to make him really scared I opened my mouth in a way that made it look like I was going to attack and eat him...

"AAAAAAH! HELP ME!"

He ran away after I opened my mouth...

"Heh, heh, heh... That will teach him to pick on people his own size..." I thought.

I turned my attention back to the two but I guess you could say I was not prepared for what I had seen...

"Oh dear..." I thought.

They were staring at me pure fear in their eyes... I think I even saw some terror in their eyes...

"I must've scared them really badly with my nine tailed fox form..." I thought.

I transformed back into my normal form...

"I'm sorry for scaring you..." I apologised.

With that I walked away but I didn't get very far because...

"oof!" I said.

Something or rather someone crashed into my back giving me a tight hug...

"Grazie for saving us, Bella!" thanked Italy.

I was shocked... Italy was looking at me with fear and a bit of terror in his eyes a few seconds ago.. Yet here he was now hugging me and thanking me for saving him...

"Huh? Your not scared of me?" I asked both confused and shocked.

"We were a while ago but then we realised that you hadn't meant to scare us like that" said Romano.

"What was that scary red stuff on your mouth anyways?" asked Italy.

"I used an Illusion to make that mean person even more scared of me..." I explained.

Italy stopped hugging me and I turned around to face him and his brother Romano.

"Can we be friends?" asked Italy.

I shrugged.

"Sure... Why not..." I said.

Italy hugged me again...

"Yay!" he said happily.

Romano was smiling a bit...

"Hey! SCP 1948!"

I looked to see a guard.

"Time to go back to your cell!" he stated.

I nodded and Italy reluctantly let me go.

"Ciao Bella" he bid me goodbye.

"Ciao Ragazza" Romano bid me goodbye.

As I was walking away from them I had said one last word...

"Goodnight"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy point of view**

It was strangely cold in the SCP Foundation today...

"Hmph... It's so cold that not even my tails are warming me up..." I said.

I'm guessing winter must have come or something because it's usually not this cold... Either that or the guards messed with the ventilation controls...

"Then allow me to warm you up, da?"

Two arms suddenly hugged me and upon looking to my side I saw...

"SCP 1991 when did you get in here?" I asked.

It was SCP 1991 or Russia as he told me...

"Just now" he said. "You didn't notice?"

"I'm afraid I'm didn't... I'm sorry for not noticing you, Russia..." I apologised.

"It's alright sunflower now let me warm you up" he said.

I actually had forgotten what a sunflower was... But nonetheless we sat there in silence until I decided to wrap my tails around him to keep him warm...

"What are you doing sunflower?" he asked curiously.

"It's cold... I want to keep you warm..." I answered.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry I am Russian the cold doesn't bother me" he chuckled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes and General Winter taught me how to stand up against the cold and make it not bother me" he explained.

I immediately knew what he was talking about because Russia is an ice elemental, a two-face, and a summoner... His only summon is General Winter though...

"Oh... That's nice..." I said.

He continued to hug me with my tails around the both of us...

"Well just think of my tails around you like a hug" I said.

He only nodded against my shoulder guessing he was tired from how slow it was...

"Are you tired, Russia?" I asked him.

Another slow nod against my shoulder... I don't know why but my tails just seem to make people tired when I wrap them around that person...

"Then go to sleep..." I said.

A slow shake of the head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Belarus will get me if I fall asleep..." he said tiredly.

I only pulled him into my lap so he could be more comfterble...

"Don't worry I'll protect you from SCP 1990... I mean, Belarus..." I told him correcting myself.

"Promise to protect me from Prussia too?" he asked tiredly...** (This is before Russia gets Prussia to stop bullying him)**

"I promise to protect from Belarus, Prussia, and any of the other mean SCP's" I promised. "Now go to sleep... Your Dreams are waiting for you... You best not keep them waiting..."

He only nodded and let his eyes close as his head rested right above my heart...

"Goodnight sunflower..." he said just barely awake.

I only smiled softly as I said the word that I've been saying a lot since the new SCP's got here...

"Goodnight..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I just didn't know what to write for Russia!_**

**_Anyways! Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy point of view**

I was in my cell again today and SCP 1803 or Finland was over here too...

"So..." he tried to start a conversation.

I looked at him my ears twitching slightly due to the cold... Apparently winter had come...

"Do you like Christmas?" he asked.

"What's Christmas?" I asked him.

He gasped...

"You don't know what Christmas is?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head...

"Did your parents not celebrate it or something?" he asked me.

"Nope... We didn't..." I answered.

"But why?" he asked.

"I think it was because we were always running from the SCP Foundation so I grew up not knowing about a lot of things..." I answered.

He had a frown on his face as he looked at me but after a while...

"Well!" he exclaimed.

He suddenly looked determined about something...

"You can consider me to be your guide to Christmas!" he said happily and determined.

I waited a few seconds thinking about what he had just said...

"Alright... Tell me all about it if you wish..." I said.

He smiled brightly as he started to explain...

"Christmas is the best holiday there is! It falls on December 25th! And not only is December 25th the day Jesus was born it's also the day Santa Claus delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls!" he explained happily.

"How does he know if someones good or not?" I asked.

"He knows everything! He knows if your bad! He knows if your good! He knows if your sleeping! and he knows if your awake!" he explained happily.

I waited for a few seconds processing what he just said...

"So basically he's the worlds biggest creeper?" I asked him.

"Wha-? N-!" he cut himself off.

He started thinking it over and after a few seconds...

"Okay... You have a strange way of seeing things... And maybe Santa Claus is the worlds biggest creeper..." he admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that Christmas is the best holiday there is"

I shrugged.

"Everyone's allowed their own opinion..." I stated.

"Anyways! Every country celebrates Christmas in their own way!" he explained happily. "And Santa Claus actually originated in Finland!"

I started thinking about Santa Claus originating in Finland... I wonder how Santa Claus came from him...

"Lucy I can see that look on your face and Santa Claus originated in Finland the Country not me..." he explained.

I made a face that said I understood what he told me...

"Anyways, Lucy once December 25th come we all better get to sleep before midnight! Otherwise Santa Claus won't come!" he explained happily.

"What? is he shy or something?" I asked.

He waited a few seconds...

"Yeah I guess he is..." he admitted.

Before Finland could explain anymore...

"SCP's 1948 and 1803..."

We both looked to see a guard standing at the cell door...

"You two better get to sleep if you want a Santa Claus to come..."

"You mean?" asked Finland.

"Yeah SCP 1803 it's that time of the year so you two better get to sleep if you want him to come..."

With that the guard left and Finland was practically jumping around in happiness and excitement...

"Alright! Christmas! Santa Claus is coming!" he exclaimed happiness and excitement.

"Yeah... Hooray... But shouldn't we get to sleep?" I asked.

"Oh that's right!" he said.

I unwrapped my tails from my body and extended them to him...

"What?" he asked curiously.

"For some reason people who are wrapped in my tails tend to fall asleep..." I explained. "So if you want to fall asleep quickly my tails are your answer..."

He looked unsure but moved so he was sitting against me and I wrapped my tails around the both of us...

"Your right... I do feel tired..." he said sleepily.

"See what did I tell you..." I stated.

He yawned as his eyes slid shut and mine were beginning to as well...

"Goodnight, Lucy..." he yawned.

"Goodnight, Finland..." I said tiredly.

With that we both fell into the dream world...

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of something being placed against the floor rather closely...

"Huh? What's that?" I thought tiredly.

I looked to see a man in a red suit with a white beard putting two colourful boxes down on the ground...

"Who? Who is that?" I thought tiredly.

He noticed me and immediately put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet...

"Yeah... Sure..." I thought tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Lucy... And Merry Christmas..." he said.

I didn't question him as my eyes slid shut...

"Goodnight..." he bid me goodnight...

The last thing I said was...

"Goodnight, Santa..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: merry early Christmas everyone!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was in the SCP Foundations exercise room just propelling myself around the track with my tails...

"It's been a long time since I've been able to do this kind of thing..." I thought.

My tails were spinning behind me like a helicopter...

"I don't think I'll be able to actually make it so my tails lift me off the ground to fly..." I thought. "After all mom never taught me and I think if I did the guards would most likely kill me because it looks like I'm trying to escape even though I can't go anywhere..."

I heard the exercise room door open...

"In"

The sound of bare feet hitting the ground met my ears...

"Call for a guard when your ready to go back..."

"Sir yes sir"

I didn't look to see what SCP it was because I really didn't care...

"Good SCP"

I heard the door close and after a few seconds I heard running feet...

"Please don't be going for me... I don't want to be bothered while I do this..." I thought.

A hand gripped my wrist effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Shoot!" I thought irritated.

I looked to see SCP 1871 standing there or Germany as the others call him...

"Nein" he told me.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"That isn't how you run on a track Frau" he explained.

I lowered my eyebrow back go it's original place...

"Then how would you run on a track?" I asked him.

"Like this" he answered.

He let go of my wrist and began to run around the track his bare feet slapping against the ground...

"Very interesting..." I lied.

"Hey! You run too, Frau!" he commanded while still running.

I crossed my arms.

"Why exactly?" I asked.

"Because it's good for you and if you don't you will have to one hundred push ups!" he answered while running.

I just stood there to spite him...

"I'm dead serious, Frau! I will sit on your back and not get off until you do those one hundred push ups!" he said while still running.

I sighed as my arms dropped to my sides...

"Sir yes sir..." I gave up.

With that I started running around the track using my tails from time to time when I knew Germany wasn't looking...

"Hey! I saw what the author wrote there, Frau!" Germany broke the fourth wall. "So stop it and run your laps without your tails!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall Germany! Your making the author and maybe the readers feel awkward by doing it!" I scolded him for breaking the fourth wall.

Germany flinched.

"Sorry Author... Sorry Readers..." he apologised.

"It's ok Guys just stick to the plot line from now on okay?" asked LucyShipper's voice.

"Ja/sure" we both said.

After that little interruption we went back to running and after about twenty minutes...

"Okay... That's enough exercise SCP 1948..."

A guard came into the exercise room...

"Time to go back to your cell..."

I stopped and looked over at the guard before nodding and starting to head over to him...

"Tschuss Frau" said Germany.

I had absolutely no idea what he just said to me but I just acted like I knew what he was saying...

"Bye Germany" I bid him goodbye.

"Gute Nacht" he said.

I knew what he had said this time because whenever I'm in my cell I'm most likely going to fall asleep and for some reason a lot of them say Goodnight in their own languages...

Nonetheless I said a word I'm actually coming to love...

"Goodnight"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Hope the Fourth Wall break didn't make you feel awkward! And I'm serious you guys in there if you don't follow the plot line I'll mess with you every chance I get in the next story..._**

**_Anyways! Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was in my cell just trying to go to sleep...

"Come on... Go to sleep Lucy... It's not that hard..." I thought to myself.

For some reason my body was absolutely refusing to go to sleep...

"Go to sleep!" I thought to myself.

The next thing I knew I heard my cell door open...

"In" commanded a guard's voice.

"Who's coming in here?" I thought to myself.

I heard the sound of bare feet walking most likely walking into my cell once the sound stopped there was a sound of a cell door closing and boots walking away...

"Well whoever they are their in here now..." I thought to myself.

"Poppet wake up"

I cracked my eyes open at that and looked at who said that only to see-...

"Oh hello SCP 1707" I greeted him.

It was SCP 1707 or more commonly known as England... He looked like he had something behind his back...

"Good morning poppet" he said.

He pulled out what was behind his back... Were those black rocks?

"Would you like a scone?" he asked.

"What's a scone?" I asked.

"It's a kind of like a British cookie but very different" he answered.

I had no idea what a cookie was but nonetheless I took a scone from him...

"Alright let's both eat one..." I told him.

He got one in his hand...

"Ok" he said.

With that we both dug our teeth into a scone but in my opinion...

"Ulp..." I grunted quietly.

It tasted worse than that one time my parents accidentally killed an animal with rabies for dinner... I still don't know how I got out of that without rabies though...

"So... What do you think?" he asked.

"Um..." I said.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I quickly ate the rest of the scone and tried not to throw up as I said-...

"It tastes great..." I lied to him.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded trying desperately not to throw up...

"Then have another one poppet" he said as he held out another one.

I only quietly gulped...

"Come on Lucy do you really wanna hurt his feelings like this?" I thought to myself.

I took the scone from him.

"No! You don't! So be the strong nine tails you are and eat his scones!" I thought to myself.

I sat there and ate every last one of his scones but only because he kept telling me to have another one when I finished one scone...

"Wow... That's unexpected..." he said.

It was taking all my self control and all of the power inside of my pink tail to not throw up...

"Wh- ulp... What do you mean?" I asked.

"Anyone that has eaten my scones either throws up or passes out" he said.

"N- urk... Not me..." I lied.

"Then you must really truly like them" he concluded.

I nodded...

"Y-Yep... De-Delicious..." I stuttered.

"Wonderful!" he said happily. "I'll be sure to share my scones with you from now on then!"

My heart dropped down to my feet after he said that...

"Yeah... Thank you..." I thanked him.

"Your welcome" he said still happy.

I only laid down on my side planning to sleep off this terrible feeling or at least escape it for a while...

"I'm going to go to sleep for a while..." I told him.

"Alright" he said.

I slid my eyes closed and wrapped my tails around my body...

"Goodnight poppet"

I felt sleep rushing up to claim me as I said what I've been saying for a while now...

"Goodnight"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: That's your punishment for breaking the fourth wall last chapter, Lucy! ... Lucy? *Lucy is passed out in corner* eh... You'll be fine..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was in the SCP foundation's music room but I wasn't playing with any of the instruments...

"***snore* *snore***" I quietly snored.

I was sitting in a corner asleep... Why? Because the guards made me go here and I'm tired...

"***snore* **boring music ***snore***" I quietly snored.

I didn't notice the door in the room open...

"In"

"Ok"

After that the door closed and the person that had come in started looking around... But naturally I didn't hear anything...

"***snore* **useless talent ***snore***" I quietly snored.

After about a minute a hand landed on my shoulder and gently started shaking me...

"Um... Excuse me miss..."

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see SCP 1918 or Austria...

"What is it?" I asked tiredly.

He took his hand off my shoulder...

"The Piano" he said bluntly.

"What about it?" I asked tiredly. "Be more specific..."

"I cant reach the keys..." he told me.

I rose an eyebrow...

"And you want me to do what?" I asked tiredly.

"I was wondering if you could put me on your shoulders so I could reach the keys..." he answered.

I lowered my eyebrow back to its original and stayed silent for a few seconds...

"It's alright if you don't-" he said.

"Alright" I cut him off.

"Huh?" he asked.

I stood up and walked over to the piano before reaching out to him...

"Come on..." I commanded.

He seemed to understand and walked over to me the second he was close enough I put my hands on his waist...

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

I picked him up and had him stand on my shoulders my hands were holding his legs so he wouldn't fall...

"Can you reach the keys now?" I asked.

"Yes I can... Thank you very much Miss" he thanked me.

"Your welcome and drop the Miss... My name is Lucy or SCP 1948..." I told him.

"Okay..." he said.

With that Austria began to play on the piano while standing on my shoulders...

And I had to say that he was pretty good at it... I even started to nod off a couple times... Thank goodness I didn't fall asleep though because if I did we both would have fallen...

* * *

I was broken out of Austria's piano music trance when I heard the door open...

"I hate to break up this cute little scene..." said the guard. "But it's time for SCP 1948 to go back to her cell..."

"Okay..." he said.

I put him down but once I saw the disappointed look on his face I looked at the guard...

"One second please..." I said.

"Hurry" said the guard.

I walked over to the cello in the room and took the chair that was holding it up...

"Here" I said as I put the chair in front of the piano.

I picked him up and put him on the chair...

"Now you can reach the keys without me" I told him.

He processed what I had said for a few seconds before...

"Oh! Thank you!" he thanked me.

"Your welcome..." I said.

With that said I walked over to the guard...

"Goodbye!" he called after me.

As I left the room I said...

"Goodnight"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I can't help but feel like someone is watching me... *looks around* huh... Maybe it's just my imagination..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy point of view**

I was in the training room today... I was alone standing in front of a wooden model...

"What kind of test is this again?" I asked.

"Were going to test what kind of damage you can do in battle..." said a guard's voice.

I sighed and muttered a word that I had heard SCP 1701 or Prussia say...

"Schiesse" I muttered.

"What was that?" asked a guard's voice.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly.

These guards had a strict policy against kids swearing so I'd rather not be punished like SCP 317 or Romano...

"Good... Now get fighting..." said the guards voice. "And be advised that this wooden model will fight back the second you attack it..."

I sighed when I heard that and looked at the plain wooden model in front of me...

"Well... This is going to suck..." I sighed.

I allowed my tails to flare out behind me... An obvious sign that I was about to attack...

"But let's get this over with..." I said.

With that I threw myself at the wooden model attacking it...

* * *

After about thirty minutes I was being dragged back to my cell by the hem of my shirt...

"I can't believe I couldn't defeat it... I used every bit of strength I had..." I thought.

I was battered, wounded, and bloody... My clothes were almost completely red because of how much blood was on them...

"But still... It won..." I thought.

I lost my tag somewhere during the fight... I'll get it back soon I'm sure...

"Such a disgrace to the nine tailed hybrids... My ancestors wouldn't have let a simple wooden model stand in their way... Neither would my parents..." I thought.

The guard stopped in front of my cell but I didn't notice...

"Such a freaking disgrace..." I thought.

The guard opened the door and threw me inside... I landed on my back my now full and blank eyes staring up at the ceiling...

"Get some rest SCP 1948 you deserve it... And don't die... Not yet anyways... " said the guard.

With that the door closed and the guard walked away...

"Why can't I die right now?" I thought. "A disgrace like me deserves to die..."

As I was about to close my eyes and hopefully fall into eternal sleep... I heard-...

"Miss Lucy?"

Three heads appeared in my vision... It was SCP's 721, 311, and 1918 or Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia...

"Are you ok?" asked Lithuania.

"What happened to you?" said Estonia.

"You look horrible..." said Latvia.

"LATVIA!" scolded Lithuania and Estonia.

I tried to open my mouth to explain what happened to me but I found myself unable to move anything but my eyes... Guess that wooden model must have done some internal damage as well...

"Anyways... Let's just help her out that way she doesn't die..." said Lithuania.

Latvia and Estonia agreed before they pulled off my shirt and rolled up my pant legs before pressing their hands on some of my wounds...

"Huh? What are they doing?" I thought. "Why are they putting pressure on my wounds?"

After about a minute they each took their hands off then pressed them to a different wound...

"Seriously... Why are they putting pressure on my wounds?" I thought.

"Miss Lucy I can see that look in your eyes and don't worry were just putting pressure on your wounds to stop the bleeding..." explained Estonia.

"Oh... Well that's a relief..." I thought.

After about five minutes they all took their hands off me...

"There we go..." said Estonia.

"Your not bleeding anymore..." said Lithuania.

"But you may with those wounds still there..." said Latvia.

"LATVIA!" scolded Lithuania and Estonia.

I only just thought about something as someone put my shirt back on me that now had dried blood on it...

"I still have some power left... I can probably heal myself half way but I'll have to sleep for a long time..." I thought.

Someone rolled my pant legs down...

"Ah well... It will be worth it..." I thought.

I activated the power in my pink tail and I could feel my wounds slowly closing up...

"Miss Lucy? What are you doing?" asked Lithuania.

I started to be able to move so I opened my mouth and stuttered one word...

"H-Healing..." I stuttered weakly.

My power was getting down to zero and as it approached zero I got more and more tired...

"Stop it Miss Lucy that takes magical energy which you don't have at the time..." said Estonia.

My power reached zero and I could barely keep my eyes open...

"T-Too la-late n-now" I stuttered weakly and tiredly.

My eyes slid closed as I stuttered one last word...

"G-Goodnight..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I think my house is haunted... Thank goodness I'm moving soon..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy point of view**

I slowly woke up from my sleep... My tails weren't wrapped around me for once...

"Ah... That was a nice rest..." I thought.

I opened my eyes only to be met face to face with something that I never expected to wake up to...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

SCP 1990 or Belarus was right in front of me... She had a knife resting right between my eyes as if she was planning to kill me...

"You hugged big brother..." she answered.

"So?" I asked.

"I won't let you take him from me!" she exclaimed.

She rose the knife up above her head...

"He's mine and mine alone!" she exclaimed again.

She brought the knife down but before she could do any real damage to me...

"Now, now... That's a little uncalled for don't you think?" I asked.

I grabbed her wrist and held it tight... Because I was older than her I was easily over powering her... Besides I'm a nine tails hybrid and she's just a simple ice elemental... The difference in strength is huge...

"Wha-? Let go!" she commanded.

I ignored her and stood up as she tried to free herself from my strong grasp...

"Give me that" I commanded.

I took the knife from her grasp and tossed it through the bars of my cell making it so she couldn't get to it...

"Let me go! And give me back my knife!" she commanded.

I ignored her as she struggled to get free...

"Why do you even like SCP 1991 that much?" I asked.

"Because I love him and if we become one we can conquer the SCP foundation and escape!" she answered.

I waited for a few seconds...

"That is messed up on so many levels" I told her.

"Shut up!" she commanded.

I only kept my grip on her and slightly rolled my eyes before speaking up...

"You should know that just because someone hugs another person doesn't mean they love them" I told her.

"Not true!" she exclaimed.

"Have you ever heard of a friend hug?" I asked.

She stopped struggling and looked at me...

"A friend hug?" she asked.

"Yeah... Its a type of a hug that doesn't show love... It shows friendship..." I answered.

"How do I know the difference?" she asked.

I pulled her into a hug just casually wrapping my arms around her...

"This is a friend hug... A pat on the back is optional for a friend hug..." I answered.

"What if it lasts for a long time?" she asked me.

"Then it's usually a hug for helping someone to stop crying or stop feeling depressed... The one giving the hug acting as sort of a teddy bear to cling to..." I explained.

She attempted to look up at me to look me in the eye...

"And what's a hug that shows love?" she asked.

I let go of her trusting her not to hurt me...

"That's easy you know if it's a love hug if the persons arms are around the waist instead of torso or neck, the person cuddling them like a teddy bear, or snuggling into their hair" I answered. "But the second one can happen during a hug to stop crying"

"Oh" she said bluntly.

"Understand now?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered. "And hugs are complicated"

"I know" I stated.

I yawned...

"I'm going back to sleep..." I yawned. "I trust you won't hurt me?"

"Don't worry I won't now that I know that it was just a friend hug" she reassured.

I only laid down on my side...

"Good..." I said tiredly.

As my eyes slid shut I heard...

"спакойнай ночы" she said.

I had no idea what she just said but I took a guess and said...

"Goodnight"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *standing amongst ashes with sword in hands and looking at you menacingly* no flames... Or else they will end up like these..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody**

**I regret to inform you that this story will be on Hiatus for three reasons**

**One: I'm moving soon and I don't know if I'll have or be able to connect to internet for a while**

**Two: I have so many ideas running around in this mind of mine some would say too many**

**Three: Damn writers block... Why can't you be like normal blocks and just let me pass by you quickly!?**

**Anyways those are the reasons and I really hope you all understand**

**And hopefully something or other will be posted soon**

**But I wouldn't get my hopes up because all the free WI-FI networks where I live suck...**

**But anyways**

**If anything I'll try to update Vocaloid Shots every few weeks or so**

**But after I have my internet back I'll update it every week and a half or something**

**Anyways**

**I can see the angry mob of my fans approaching now****  
**

**So I'm off to Russia's house and maybe I'll drop by England's house too for some of his *cough* rocks *cough* scones!**

***runs from angry mob of my fans***

**Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
